If You Were Here Beside Me
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: On the anniversary of Jenny leaving Gibbs in Paris, he finds himself drinking in a bar wishing she were here beside him, major Jibbs, cute fluffy one-shot, for Fashiongirl97 as it is her birthday


**This is for Fashiongirl97's birthday today, So Happy Birthday!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

If you were here beside me

Gibbs looked down at the tumbler of amber liquid in his hand, in his head the voice was saying, one more and you'll forget her, your heart will be numb, it woke ache anymore.

He couldn't believe it had been six years, one failed marriage a new team, new forensic scientist but the same old ME, since he'd lost the second love of his life or his partner, his best friend, his redhead.

Jenny, even thinking her name made Gibbs take another sip of the bourbon in front of him, he should have seen the trouble she would cause him the minute he'd set his eyes on her, but no his eyes were attracted to her beautiful smile, vibrant green eyes, curvy body, her red hair.

The same thoughts clouded his mind, like they did every year since she'd left him on the plane with nothing but the 'dear john' not in her coat pocket, both of which he still had, both in his basement, one in a box the other amongst used pieces of sandpaper waiting for him to rediscover it, read it for the 100th time, to once again get so drunk that he would pass out under his boat.

He should have gone after her, he takes another drink, he should have seen it coming and stopped her, takes another drink, Should have opened up more, takes another drink, should have told her he loved her, finishes the whole glass, still not numb enough.

"Another" Gibbs mumbled to the bartender,

"If I give you another one, I'm gunna have to take your keys" The man told him.

"Just give me another" Gibbs told him throwing the keys to his old truck across the bar table and before he knew it, his glass was full again.

Gibbs sighed taking a small sip from the glass, he looked to the abandoned seat next to him, he could almost imagine her being next to him, rather than the millions of miles away she probably was.

His mind began to spin with all the things he would say or do if she were here beside him, would he admit how much he'd missed her? Would he lean forward and brush a stray curl out of her face? Would her eyes flutter close as his hand grazed her cheek and then open again for her gaze to drop to his lips? Would he run his thumb across her cheek and then slowly lean forward to kiss her prefect ruby red lips? Would she even let him within a hundred yards or would she just run away at the first sight of him?

Surprisingly for him, he found himself often thinking of her, often looking at the NCIS employee website, typing in her name, she was the deputy director now, he always knew she had great potential, that she could be no that she was someone great, she was stationed in London, a million miles away.

He wished someone could pick him up and set him down in her warm loving arms, that he would never have to leave them, that he could hold her and she want to be hold by him.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he could imagine what she looked like, as if he could ever forget the Angel that appeared in his dreams and tormented him plaguing his nightmares, he could almost feel her soft skin under his fingers, feel her breath against his skin, feel her silky hair in his hands and he gripped tight, her voice ringing in his ear, her sent of Parisian flowers and just natural her surround him.

Looking down at his glass, Gibbs found that it was empty once again, "Another" Gibbs called once again to the bartender.

"You've had plenty" he told him in reply "It's near closing time, you better take off, I'll call you a cab" he continued.

"No" Gibbs shook his head "I'll walk, I'll be fine" he then got up shakily from the chair and stumbled to the door.

The minute the cold air hit him, he felt dizzy, he wasn't sure if he was drunk or just slightly inebriated, so he took a deep breath and began to walk, a little shaky at first, but then found his feet and began to walk fine.

He didn't know where he was going and to be honest he didn't care, he just needed to get away, from his life, he needed to go somewhere where there held not memories, he didn't have to be him, he could do and be anything, where there was no linger at the back of his mind, yearning, calling out her name.

Gibbs wasn't sure how long he had walked for but, his legs hurt, his bad knee ached and he found himself in Anacostia park, standing by the river, looking at his reflection, he didn't like what he saw staring back at him, a greying, old, bitter man, there was no resemblance of the man he had been, the man that had loved Shannon.

She would have been so annoyed with him, not having moved on, for not fighting for Jenny, for letting her slip away just because he could never bring himself to utter those three words to any other women, he knew if he did that it would mean he would truly have moved on from Shannon, truly found someone else.

"Jethro"

Gibbs shook his head, the voice had been in his head, she couldn't, she wouldn't be here, Jenny was in London.

He stiffened when he felt a hand on his arm "Jethro" came the voice once again, slowly he turned, there she stood, just like he had imagined, the moon shinning bright above her, making her almost seem glowing.

Jenny Shepard stood there, her red hair in natural curls around her shoulder and a small side fringe covering her face, wearing a long red pea coat, a white turtle neck jumper showing around her neck, black skinny jeans and black high heeled boots.

"Jenny" Gibbs breathed, afraid to blink, thinking she might disappear, he reached out and grabbed her arms cementing her in place. "I love you" he told her, his hands going to her waist, pulling her close, her hands coming around his neck, she blinked, opening her eyes, her gaze travelled to his lips.

He leant down and pressed his lips to hers, both could taste the bourbon on each other lips, neither cared, both were able to tell what they were doing, to decide what to do, both wanted it.

Pulling apart, Gibbs opened his eyes slowly, half expecting her to be gone "I missed you" he told her pulling her close, she mumbled the same into his neck, burring her nose in the crook of his neck, telling herself to never leave his warm embrace ever again.

Five years later…..

Gibbs and Jenny sat on the sofa, in their family home, the fire lightly cracking and popping away in the corner as it lit the room in an amber haze.

He gave a passing thought to their two children asleep upstairs, five year old Lilly and two year old Jack, their little miracles they were, apples of their parents eyes, neither of them believing they got the chance to be and have a family yet here they were.

Jenny snuggled into her husband's side, Gibbs looked at her and smiled, turning his attention to the women who was sat beside him.

_The End…_

**What did you guys think? Please review…**

**Fashiongirl97- really hope you like this, thank you so much for being such a great friend and always being supportive of my stories and even taking one off my hands when I couldn't do it anymore and making it into something more amazing than I ever could. I hope you have an amazing birthday!**


End file.
